Talk:Friends
I think this should be merged with ignore list.--Krushak 14:17, 23 January 2007 (CST) Yea--Blade (talk| ) 14:26, 23 January 2007 (CST) :I think better to keep the "Friends" article, and merge the contents of the Ignore list article into this one. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:45, 23 January 2007 (CST) ::Yeah is ok too^^ i just think it should be merged--Krushak 05:56, 27 January 2007 (CST) How to remove friends from the friends list? :Click on the icon next to their name in the friends list and then click remove from your friends list. -- Xeon 07:25, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ---- I've cleaned up the wording a bit, and added the icon heading to make it clear how to remove a name. I also concur that the ignore list should redirect to this page. It's not a separate list, just the other side of the same coin. Lastly, I think it should be made clear that the Friends list is not a two-way operation. If someone adds me to their list, I have no way of knowing. You could be on a hundred lists even if your own is blank. I suggest putting this into the 'Player Status' section, since this is the only way to influence how others see you. Note to editors: Some of the names on the Friends List image are active players. Any ethical conflicts with someone making their friends' names publicly available here? Alan Firehazard 05:15, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Updated - recent teammates This page needs to be updated to reflect the recent teammates update. I'd fix it, but I'm afraid I'm break something. --Tsukan 20:36, 10 April 2007 (CDT) : Done.. ;) — Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 17:17, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Ignore? If person A ignores person B will person B be able to see if person A is online?81.103.41.86 10:34, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :No. Xaphan67 06:22, 18 August 2007 (CDT) maximum to people in your friendslist? hey, I though there was a maximum of the mount of people you could add to your friendslist. I remember deleting people to make some room. How many are that precicly? also might be handy to add to the page. :pretty sure its 100 50, ill go count later this afternoon. -- Xeon 17:53, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Different Whatever When kicked out by error seven, but you go back in with the reconnect option, you will sometimes be logged into the game, but not to your friends list, and have to relog into it via the window. Dunno if it's worth noting or anything, but I figured I'd put it here. --Powersurge360 03:20, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :Mine's intermittent, I have to relog every 1/2 hour or so. GW doesn't break, just friend server. ' Talk' 14:06, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Do Not Disturb The main article states "Do not disturb refuses whispers", yet I was death leveling the other night & had DND on, & when I got back on GW in the morning I had multiple whispers from a user. I was still logged in to the friend list server & DND was still selected. Thoughts? - insidious420 15:25, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Message There should be an option were you can send a message to a user when they are offline, and the message can be viewed to the user when they are back online, that way you wouldnt have to wait until they get back online to say what you were going to say. Would make it a bit funner-er Blah Your Hamster My Single Greatest Wish for Guild Wars Oh, if only when people set as "Do Not Disturb" or "Offline" sent messages they would be able to receive messages for a short time thereafter(2 minutes or so), regardless of their status. I can't be the only one who's gotten flamed by someone camping behind a chat shield. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 05:01, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Ignored, but still got PMed Does anyone know if this is some kind of weird bug? I put a guy on ignore but somehow he was still able to PM me, and obviously see my status online. Anyone else have this problem before?